marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Super Special Vol 1 1
- . His thoughts are interrupted when a machine tossed from Spider-Man's battle with the Neo-Luddites almost lands on him. Changing into Venom, Eddie goes to investigate and finds the wall-crawler in battle. Spider-Man is not happy that Venom has joined the fight. He notices that there is something wrong with his old foe, when Venom argues with his symbiote over what to do with one of the Neo-Luddites that he has webbed up. However, before Spider-Man can do anything, one of the Neo-Luddites activates the Clystron Wave Modulator. As it goes off, Venom and most of the Neo-Luddites flee the scene. With the police arriving on the scene, Spider-Man webs up the remaining Neo-Luddite and leaves as well. His only clue as to the Neo-Luddite's next move is that one of them said the name "Sprezel", a name that the wall-crawler is familiar with, but can't remember where he heard it. However, he can't think of anything else other than how Venom was hesitating during the battle, something that is new for his old foe. The web-slinger thinks that this may be a means of defeating Venom once and for all. While not far away, Venom is also concerned about his hesitations during the battle. When he wonders if he should seek someone to talk to, the symbiote convinces him otherwise. Later, at his brownstone home, Peter Parker convinces his wife Mary Jane to drink whole milk.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. However, she is concerned about her weight, but Peter insists on it as it will be good for her and their growing baby.Mary Jane revealed that she is pregnant in . When Mary Jane asks Peter to stay home, he tells her that he can't as he needs to go out and sell photos for the Daily Bugle. Also, he wants to find a way to exploit the rift between Eddie Brock and his symbiote. For that, he needs to do some research and so he goes to the Four Freedoms Plaza. There, the Thing gives the wall-crawler access to Reed Richard's files on Spider-Man.The Thing states that Mister Fantastic "used" to do a lot of research. This is because, at the time of this story, Reed Richards was seemingly killed in . However, he is actually still alive, as revealed in - . The Thing's face is scarred here because, at the time of this story, he had recently been slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face will be fully healed in . Going through the files, Spider-Man goes through Reed Richard's notes on the Venom symbiote. He thinks back to how he first found it on Battleworld during the Secret Wars, and how he tried to get rid of it when he discovered it is alive.Spider-Man first got his symbiote in and got rid of it in . When the symbiote tried to bond to him again, he tried to kill it by subjecting it to the rings of a church bell.Spider-Man tried to kill the symbiote in Despite his efforts, the symbiote survived and eventually found and bonded with Eddie Brock to become Venom.How Brock and symbiote came to form a bond is detailed in . After finishing his research, Spider-Man comes across a file on "Sperzel", he is told that it's Reed's file on Anton Sperzel, a cybernetics expert that used to consult with Mister Fantastic. Realizing that the Neo-Luddites are targeting a demonstration he is putting on today, Spider-Man asks the Thing if he wants to tag along. They head to the demonstration in one of the Fantastic Four's ships unaware that Venom is following them from behind. At a nearby auditorium, Doctor Anton Sperzel his new Mark-7 Diagnostic Drone. Through a virtual reality control helmet, Anton can control the drone, allowing the user to explore hazardous environments at no risk to themselves. The demonstration is interrupted by the arrival of the Neo-Luddites who seek to destroy the device. That's when the Neo-Luddites are ambushed by Spider-Man, while the Thing and the authorities clear out the civilians. While the two heroes are busy, one of the Neo-Luddites takes the control helmet and uses it to activate the Mark-7. The Thing tells Spider-Man to let him handle the machine, but the Neo-Luddite tries to make the drone take Sperzel hostage. Before it can get its pincers on the doctor, Venom gets in the way. As they wrap up the Neo-Luddites, Venom explains that he followed Spider-Man because he needs someone to talk to. Spider-Man realizes that this is the opportunity he was hoping for and tries to convince Eddie that the symbiote has been a negative influence on his life, suggesting that the symbiote is in control and that he is a victim. Although this causes Venom to pause, Spider-Man and the Thing are too busy wrapping up the battle to try and discuss it further. When they are done, Spider-Man notices that Venom has managed to slip away yet again. However, the wall-crawler hopes that he managed to drive the wedge between Brock and the symbiote further. At a nearby park, Spider-Man's words have gotten to him and he orders the symbiote to leave his body so he can think for himself. Hurt by this rejection, the symbiote slithers away and lets out an anguished psychic wail. Although it is directed at the stars, man people and animals from New York to New Jersey sense that there is something wrong. While at the Ravencroft Institute, the unconscious Cletus Kasady smiles, unnerving the orderly that is watching over him.Carnage has been in a coma following his recent battle with Venom in - . Later, in the wilderness of Upstate New York, an alien ship suddenly appears out of thin air. The ship then opens up revealing an army of symbiotes who have come in answer to the Venom symbiote's call. ... This story continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Peter and Mary Jane's Brownstone *** * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Street Fear | Writer2_1 = Eric Fein | Penciler2_1 = John Calimee | Inker2_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist2_1 = Joe Andreani | Letterer2_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor2_2 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = Ollie Osnick has been reduced to using his abilities as the Steel Spider for a street fair attraction in order to raise money for his girlfriend Jane Lane's rehabilitation.Jane Lane was struck in the spine by a bullet in While giving a demonstration, a local thug tries to pick a fight with him, but the Steel Spider quickly trip the man up. After the short battle, the Steel Spider catches up with Jane and expresses his hopes that they can earn enough money so Jane can see a specialist in Boston. Although Ollie still feels guilty for her condition, Jane refuses to let her disability limit her. As they leave the fair, they are unaware that they are being watched by the so-called Master of Vengeance. The Master has mistaken the Steel Spider for Spider-Man and decides to go after him and get revenge.The Master of Vengeance blames Spider-Man for ruining his life when the wall-crawler busted him for providing materials to drug dealers as seen in . Later, the Steel Spider is back on his stage, asking for a new challenger to fight him. That's when the Master of Vengeance accepts the offer. The Steel Spider is caught off guard by the surprise attack but soon gains ground against the Master. In order to tip the balance of the battle, the Master of Vengeance attempts to push over a Ferris wheel to crush the Steel Spider. As the ride is full of people, the Steel Spider has to rush to brace the ride in order to save them. This leaves him open to the Master of Vengeance who is about to attack him from behind. Seeing Ollie in trouble, Jane Lane rams her wheelchair into him. this gives Ollie the time he needs to evacuate the ride. When the Master of Vengeance tries to harm Jane, the Steel Spider leaps into action and quickly subdues them. In the aftermath of the battle Jane congratulates Ollie for a job well done, pointing out that Spider-Man couldn't have done better. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Ghosts | Writer3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Writer3_2 = Mike Lackey | Penciler3_1 = Phil Gosier | Inker3_1 = Greg Adams | Inker3_2 = Tom Christopher | Colourist3_1 = Chi Wang | Letterer3_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor3_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor3_2 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = Ben Reilly pays his respects at the grave of May Parker, and comes to the conclusion that there is no place for him in the lives of the Parkers.Everyone believes Aunt May died in . However, the woman who died was an impostor as revealed in . Putting on his mask, the Scarlet Spider leaves the cemetery and hitches a ride back into Manhattan. As he heads back to his apartment, the Spider decides that he is going to stay in New York City, since the place is home to him, even if his memories are just a template of those of Peter Parker. He figures New York is big enough for both of them. Once he arrives home, Ben strips off his costume and heads for the shower, deciding to start the first day of his story tomorrow. Meanwhile, aboard a yacht on the pier, a group of mercenaries known as Shadowforce Alpha begins arming themselves with weapons for their next mission. Their numbers include the twins Shell and Shot, trained in the use of heavy launcher; Bombardier, a demolitions expert; Stampede, a silver-medal runner; Flare, a mute pyrotechnic; a hand-to-hand specialist known as Clash; and lastly their leader Cordite. After they are prepared, Cordite tells his team that they are to proceed at dawn.The original twin towers of the World Trade Center are depicted as part of the New York City skyline here. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, and have since been replaced by the Freedom Tower. Later that evening, Ben Reilly pays a visit to Gabrielle Greer to thank her for saving his life, and to apologize for his brisk behavior after the fact.Greer helped Ben get to a doctor after he was slashed open by Venom in . She welcomes Reilly into her apartment and the pair go through the paper in order to find jobs. The prospects are far and few, but Gabrielle finds Ben a job as a laboratory assistant. The following morning at Empire State Hospital, Doctor Noah Purl informs Cary Armstrong that his associate, Colonel Rudev Broga is in satisfactory condition. However, Armstrong wants something more detailed to bring back to his superiors in the United States government. However, all Doctor Purl says that Broga will either take to his treatment or he will die. Leaving the room Doctor Purl heads back to his office, upset about the number of government officials that are in his facility. In his office, he begins a job interview with Ben Reilly and wonders why someone so over-qualified wants a lab assistant job. However, Ben's spider-sense begins going off warning him of danger. That's when a bomb goes off, warning every one of danger. Slipping away and changing into the Scarlet Spider, Ben catches up with Bombardier and tries to snare her. While the wall-crawler is busy, Cordite and Clash storm into the Colonel's hospital room. While Clash deals with Armstrong, Cordite injects Broga with a needle. Armstrong is not willing to let Strikeforce Alpha get away with their plans and tries to stop them. That's when Flare and Stampede come crashing in. Armstrong is then lit on fire and riddled with bullets. This sends him falling out of a nearby window. That's when the Scarlet Spider arrives in the room and forces the rest of the Strikeforce away. However, across the street are Shot and Shell who fire upon the hospital room. Thinking the hero is destroyed, the twin brothers leave to rendezvous with the rest of their team. Meanwhile, the battered body of Armstrong is brought down to a secret lab in the lower levels of the hospital where Doctor Purl begins some experimental procedures in order to save his life. While in the Florida Everglades, a lizard creature stirs.Readers are led to believe that this Lizard is Curt Connors who seemingly perished in . However, the true identity of this creature is revealed in . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Clones Locations: * * ** ** | Notes = Continuity Notes The Far Cry! Street Fear Ghosts | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}